This invention relates to archery targets and, more particularly, to an archery target constructed of multiple foam layers stacked in face-to-face engagement with one another and heat integrated to provide a self-supporting archery target capable of use in a stand-alone arrangement, as a removable insert and/or a removable insert that can also be used as a stand-alone arrangement.
Various styles of archery targets are available to safely capture arrows. A common essential feature for layered archery targets is that the layers must be sufficiently compressed against each other in order to safely capture an arrow and prevent the arrow from escaping through the layers. Compression of the layers is achieved by different means. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,977 and 5,865,440, band retainers are secured around the target to maintain compression and retain the layers in contact to one another. One disadvantage of this configuration is that only two out of four side surfaces may be used as target faces since the side surfaces having the bands could not be used without the risk of striking and damaging a band.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,764 B2 discloses a layered foam archery target that uses cables at each corner of the target to maintain a compressive force between the layers. Each cable end is connected to a top and bottom support member. Although this design enables a user to utilize all four sides of the target as target faces, there is still a risk of striking and disconnecting the cables located at the corners of the target. Furthermore, support members are essential to secure the cables and maintain a compressive force.
Other forms of archery targets are available where the target is inserted into a structure such as three-dimensional animal-like figures. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0140623 A1 shows an archery target secured within an animal shell. The archery target is locked inside the animal shell by a pivoting top cover. Thus, an additional rigid component is needed to secure the archery target which will cause arrow damage.
Thus, a need exists for a self-supporting archery target capable of maintaining a compressive force between the layers without additional components and also capable of being used as an easily removable insert.